Anatomía
by SAINT LOVE MOON
Summary: Para Touma no hay materia mas Odiosa que la Anatomía pero trae beneficios
1. Chapter 1

¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría así? Vaya, el destino debía estarme jugando una broma, se debía estar riendo de mi, pero bueno, les contare desde el principio…

Mi nombre es Touma. Estudio el último año de los estudios medios, se supone que todos los alumnos escogen materias dependiendo de la carrera que hayan decidido tomar, en fin yo hace tiempo que me convertí en atleta olímpico, por lo que en realidad no tengo una carrera que quiera.

Eso si, tenía claro desde un principio que no podía dejar la escuela, eso esta terminantemente prohibido.

¡Ah! y claro que hay una chica, siempre que un hombre se mete en problemas la hay. Ella va en mi grupo y es a decir verdad muy hermosa, rubia platinada, de piel blanca, unos ojos de un dorado intenso. Arquera por excelencia y capitana del equipo de arquería, muy buena para las clases que toma. Bien la conocí hace un par de años cuando presentaron a los capitanes de los equipos deportivos, no puedo decir que haya sido amor a primera vista, quizá lo haya sido, eso no importa, pues en medio de la convivencia de capitanes parecía que éramos los únicos dos que no conocían a nadie del lugar, yo me sentía tan incomodo por la capitana del equipo de natación y por la de voleibol que preferí esconderme en detrás de una cortina hasta que terminara la dichosa presentación deportiva que tenía mas cara de fiesta que de nada, cuando ella llegó tropezando conmigo, yo como todo buen caballero logre sostenerla ¿Lo ven? por eso dudo si no fue amor a primera vista ¿Ella cayendo a mis brazos como toda una damisela?

-Perdón—fue lo primero que me dijo—no sabía que había alguien aquí—dios aun recuerdo el calor de su tacto y pienso que no debí dejar que se soltará de mi

-No hay problema –reí en aquel momento—quédate si gustas

-¿No te molesto?

-Para nada-¿Cómo demonios me podía molestar que una linda chica se escondiera conmigo?—Estoy aquí porque no conozco a nadie y estaba un poco incomodo aya afuera

- Me pasa lo mismo—dijo ella a pesar de que podía notarse la tensión—es un poco raro se suponía que solo vendrían los capitanes pero creo que esto ya no es en plan de presentación

-Si, ocurre bastante seguido supongo.

Otro silencio incomodo

-Y… ¿Cómo se encuentra usted señor…?

-Touma—le dije—simplemente Touma, nada de señor—reí por la graciosa manera de preguntar mi nombre—y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? disculpa ¿de puedo llamar de tu? ¿O debo decirte señorita?—ella también rió

-Pues quizá debas llamarme señorita, es lo que hacen muchos pero no me agrada, solo dime Artemisa.

-Artemisa entonces.

Bueno aquella noche hablamos de muchísimas cosas, creo que el hecho de conocernos hizo que me gustara, hasta quedamos en vernos después de clases para entrenar, yo con mi jabalina y ella con su arco, y vaya que sabia usarlo, siempre daba en el blanco, hasta cuando no veía nada daba en el blanco, incluso lograba darle justo en el centro a mis jabalinas.

Fuera de nuestras practicas privadas de tiro al blanco, no hablábamos mucho pero bueno, no fue hasta este año que quedamos en el mismo grupo. Verán yo debía escoger materias optativas, pero en lugar de tomar algo sencillo decidí que si sería mi ultimo año viendo a Artemisa debía aprovecharlo así que decidí tomar las mismas materias que ella… craso error.

Ella quería volverse veterinaria así que tomó materias como Zoología, bioquímica y la más odiosa, aburrida y detestable de todas… Anatomía.

Zoología y bioquímica no se me complican, es mucha comprensión, entendimiento y abstracción pero anatomía… es totalmente memoria, todo es concreto, pero son tantas cosas si, ya se que me podrían decir "pues mas fácil todo lo traes adentro", pero no es tan simple. ¡Ah! y por si se lo preguntaban… no, no había logrado mi objetivo, no me acerque mas a ella.

Todo este pequeño quiste empezó el segundo periodo de la materia, creo que mis calificaciones nunca habían estado tan bajas por lo que el profesor Aioria (que por cierto resulta ser el novio de mi hermana Marín) me mando a llamar justo después de que sonara la campana.

-Touma esto no puede seguir así—me deje regañar por mi cuñado-¿Qué dirá Marín cuando vea esto?

-Pues dudo que te eche la culpa a ti, sabe que yo soy malo para esta materia

-Si se llega a enterar de esto…bueno no importa, lo importante es que necesitas ayuda con la materia

-¿Me ayudaras tu?

-¿Estas loco? No tengo tiempo de dar asesorías luego de dar clases aquí voy a la universidad y de ahí a los laboratorios y hospitales, y si mi día me rinde mucho voy a ver a tu hermana que me reclama por no verla mas seguido. No lo que necesitas es un tutor. ¿Qué tal te llevas con Shiryu?

-Pues no muy bien, mas bien no es de mi agrado.

-Que educadito me saliste, bueno mmm... pensare en alguien… ¡OH espera ya se quien! Señorita Artemisa. —Creí no escuchar bien

-¿Si profesor?—ella se acercó a nosotros

- ¿Podría ser la tutora de Touma para esta materia?-¡FUCK! ¿En que lió me había metido? en aquel punto no sabía si me dolería mas que ella dijera que no o que aceptara

-Si, claro—contestó tranquila

-Está bien se lo encargo señorita.

-Cuente con ello.

Luego de eso Aioria se fue y los dos nos quedamos solos.

-¿Bueno pues a que hora podrías Touma?

-Creo que la que debe dar el horario eres tu ¿no te parece?

-Si, eso sería lo normal pero no me gustaría afectar tu entrenamiento. —No se los había mencionado, cuando mis horas de entrenamiento aumentaron deje de verla después de clases.

-Claro, mira ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las cuatro?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en tu casa—Luego de darle la dirección y de arreglar todo me fui corriendo a entrenar… tenía muchísima energía que sacar, después de todo… me había metido en un embrollo enorme por lo que mis amigos empezaron a molestarme, digamos que ninguno habla del tema pero cuando estos quieren molestar si que se lucen.

Luego de tres mil seiscientas abdominales, mil cuarentidos agachadillas y lagartijas, un recorrido de seis kilómetros de carrera tiros de jabalina y unas series de levantamiento de pesas, me fui a mi casa a ducharme y a intentar calmar mis nervios.

El timbre sonó y yo baje a abrir y al hacerlo Artemisa se encontraba ahí frente a mi, tontamente me ilusioné cuando vi un ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas… luego me dí cuenta de que no llevaba camisa… bien quizá no me ilusione tontamente.

La hice pasar y fui a ponerme una camisa.

-¿Estas listo?—me preguntó

-¿Claro que vamos a hacer? Libros, dibujos, esquemas o ¿Qué?

-Nada de eso, vamos a hacer esto de una forma un tanto diferente…

Unos minutos después me encontraba en el patio lanzando jabalinas asía un esquema del cuerpo humano

-Bien, ahora lanza asía algún músculo estriado—y yo lanzaba a donde ella decía—lo haces muy bien, sigue así…

-Sabes, estoy cansado, acabo de entrenar

-Vale, descansa un rato

Fui a la cocina a traer algo de beber.

-Deja que te ayude con algo—me dijo pero como es lógico yo no la deje, nos sentamos en la sala un rato a hablar un poco, lo bueno era que estaba logrando mi objetivo, me acercaba un poco a ella, me contó que su hermana menor estaba estudiando en el extranjero un tiempo y que su hermano (un doctor) se iría de viaje en poco tiempo.

-Por cierto, tratas con mucha familiaridad al profesor Aioria

-Bueno, creo que dentro de poco seremos familia

-¿A sí?

-Pues es el novio de mi hermana, esta trabajando para poder casarse con ella.

-Entonces es tu cuñado, debe ser raro tenerlo en la escuela dándote clase

-Si lo es y además en mi peor materia

-Vaya, no estas tan mal

-Por el momento porque lo tengo fresco, al irme a dormir te aseguro que olvidare todo lo que me enseñaste, yo no puedo retener tanta información como tú

-No digas eso, mira que no retengo tanta, me cuesta mucho trabajo. Además creo que yo no podría lanzar la jabalina como lo haces tú.

-¿Cómo no? eres una gran arquera, sin duda la jabalina será pan comido para ti.

-ja, ja lo dudo mucho, nunca he tirado una jabalina pero te apuesto que no se parece a un arco.

-Hagamos un trato, tu arco esta afuera, yo tirare de tu arco y tu lanzaras mi jabalina, quien de en el blanco o lo mas cercano a este gana

-De acuerdo y… ¿Qué se gana?

-Mmm... El perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que el otro diga

-De acuerdo—Ella rió, pero yo se que estaba nerviosa, lo pude notar en su mirada

Nos explicamos mutuamente como debían practicarse nuestros deportes, lo volvería a hacer tantas veces como se pueda, ella me permitió tocar su cintura para acomodarla en la posición correcta, mi cuerpo rozo con el suyo para adquirir la pose necesaria ¡OH! pero el tiro con arco igual fue increíble, la forma en que sus delicados brazos me rodearon para mantenerme en forma y la forma en que me habló al oído me encanto.

Los dos lanzamos a las dianas y como era de esperarse ninguno logro darle al centro como estábamos acostumbrados solo que ella se quedó en la sección azul, mientras que yo logre llegar a la roja, por lo que yo gane el reto

-¿Bien entonces… que debo hacer?

Por aquel momento se me pasaban muchas cosas por la mente, si, así es se me ocurría besarla, se me ocurrió que se quedara, que saliera conmigo, pero no me decidía por ninguna.

-¿Qué tal si te lo digo la próxima vez que vengas?

-De acuerdo—Creo que detecté alivio en su voz—te veré pasado mañana

Al día siguiente note que se sonrojaba un poco al verme y sus amigas tenían risitas tontas.

-¡Hombre! la tienes a tu merced—Me decía Teseo, mi compañero de entrenamiento—Mira que ahora no se negara ni a ser tu novia ni a salir contigo

-No tengo intenciones de obligarla a ello, después de todo… no hablábamos mucho en el colegio

-¡De eso nada! Siempre que lanzaban juntos llegabas a las practicas mas feliz, apuntabas, lanzabas y corrías mucho mejor

-Sin mencionar que levantaba mas pesas—lo secundo Odiseo otro compañero

-Eso es exacto a lo que me refiero

-Mira Teseo creo que él debería ingeniárselas para pedirle su deseo al hada del arco.

Había llegado el momento. Marin se había ido con Aioria y no regresaría hasta dentro de uno o dos días así que la casa quedaría vacía.

Ella llegó, hablaba por teléfono con su hermano, le decía que ella vería que la casa estuviera bien y que tuviera un buen viaje. ¿Su hermano no la esperaría en casa? ¿Mi hermana no vendría a interrumpirnos? ¡Por favor tenía que ser una broma! quedarnos completamente solos era algo comprometedor.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?—yo asistí con la cabeza—lo primero son los planos abdominales…

Los planos abdominales no fueron sencillos

-Lo lamento simplemente no los ubico—le dije luego de media hora, ella suspiró y bebió el agua que le había traído.

-Bien ¿Qué te ayudaría ubicarlos? ¿Qué tal si los trazo sobre ti? así podrías ubicarlos

-No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo sobre mi, después de todo yo no te podría ver trazándolo

-Tienes razón—nos quedamos pensativos por un momento

-¿podría trazarlos en ti?

- ¡¿Que?—Artemisa preguntó sonrojada a más no poder

-Solo para ubicar los planos y los órganos del abdomen

-Touma, no se, sería un poco raro

-No haría nada que te hiciera sentir incomoda.

Dudó un momento, un rato—De acuerdo—dijo por fin, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero no me atreví a decírselo— ¿Dónde me pongo?

La lleve a una habitación con una cama bastante amplia, la recosté poniendo almohadas debajo de su cabeza. ¿Ven? ahora comprenden porque no puedo tragarme eso. La chica que me ha gustado por tres años recostada debajo de mí, permitiendo que revise su abdomen y sin la posibilidad de que algo o alguien nos interrumpan.

Levante un poco su blusa, solo para ver su suave abdomen, tragué saliva, ella apartó la vista, la sentí temblar bajo mi mano. Debí hacer los trazos pero me hubiera sentido muy culpable por manchar su blanca piel así que me limité a hacer trazos imaginarios con el dedo, la respiración de Artemisa se agitaba, mientras yo apenas mencionaba los planos tomándome mi tiempo.

-Touma…-Me llamó creo que para decir que se sentía un poco incomoda, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, me detuve, mis manos quedaron sobre su vientre.

-Ya se que es lo que quiero—me vio apenas con los ojos abiertos—quiero quedarme así

-¿Cómo?

-Contigo—ella de nuevo enrojeció pero esta vez sonrió al hacerlo y se levanto

-Entonces así será Touma. —Me abrazo y me obsequió un beso en la mejilla.

¿Qué les puedo decir? esa noche fue como un sueño, ella y yo salimos desde entonces.

Anatomía es la más aburrida, odiosa, detestable y tediosa materia que hay, pero gracias a esta pude llegar a mi objetivo, quedarme con mi querida Artemisa.

¡Ah! y mi examen, digamos que después de esa noche la anatomía jamás se me pudo olvidar.


	2. Saludo y Despedida

Hola mis lectores y también adiós. Bueno la verdad es que olvide escribir esto al principio, me dio un ataque de inspiración y este fue el resultado.

Yo comprendo a Touma a mi tampoco me gusta anatomía, y la lleve todo un semestre, fue el semestre mas estresante de toda mi vida.

Solo escribo esto para repartir amor al mundo y para decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Además la Artemisa que yo uso es la del Tenkai, no la de Next Dimension que la verdad no me gusta su diseño, prefiero mil veces la del Tenkai y pues Touma, él es el mismo de siempre.

Gracias a todos por leer.

No olviden

Por un mundo lleno de TouMisa o IcaMisa


End file.
